1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electrical connector.
The invention concerns an electrical connector comprising a housing member accommodating electrical contact members and a complementary housing member comprising electrical contact members adapted to cooperate with those of the housing member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the housing member includes members for locking the electrical contact members and members for coupling and locking together the housing members.
An arrangement of this kind is relatively complex.
One object of the present invention is to remedy this drawback.